There has been conventionally known a pneumatic tube in which a paper sheet, such as a banknote or a valuable document, or a coin is stored into a cylindrical storing member, the storing member storing the paper sheet or the coin is put into an air tube, and the storing member is transported in the air tube by means of a pneumatic pressure. For example, EP0 034 940A1 discloses a pneumatic tube for transporting money, which has been handled by a cash register installed in a store such as a supermarket and the like, to a cash room spaced apart from the cash register.